PRANKS
by ms. cheerful
Summary: Just a little side story of my original, The Elrics have a cousin? so I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! This is a side story to my original one, The Elrics have a Cousin?, so I hope you like it. ^_^ Again, Al has his body in this story. I think most of my side stories will have Alphonse in his human form. And if you want them to do more pranks to one another, tell me in a review!**

"HEY ED! AL! COME DOWN AND HAVE SOME BREAKFAST!" Julie yelled from the kitchen. She flipped some pancakes and started to set the table. She grinned because she had a special prank for Ed today.

Ed stumbled in, bleary eyed, but clearly not awake enough to function correctly. Al cheerfully hopped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Julie! Thanks for breakfast!" Al sat in a chair as Julie placed a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

The boys immediately shoved food into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in years. After the 8th plate of pancakes, Ed looked like he was having a hard time swallowing from his dry mouth.

"Here." Julie noticed, and placed a glass of liquid in front of him innocently. Ed started chugging it. Julie shoved a pancake in her mouth to stop from bursting into laughter.

Al noticed what Ed was drinking and chewed pancakes spewed from his mouth.

"B-brother! *cough* You're-that's-" Al said in surprise. Ed paused and slowly looked down at his glass. Julie snorted, but that was a bad idea because she had orange juice in her mouth. Julie clutched her nose in pain from the burning orange juice that went up her nose.

"WHAT THE-JULIE?!" Ed screamed, and milk splashed over the table. Al protected his pancakes from the line of fire. Edward and knocked his chair over, and chucked the milk cup at the wall where it shattered.

Milk splattered everywhere, and rage burned in Ed's eyes. Julie clutched her stomach with laughter. She swallowed her mouthful of food and started laughing like crazy. Al couldn't help it but to give a little giggle.

Ed angrily stomped out the kitchen, leaving behind a struggling-not-to-laugh brother and a cousin who had tears coming down her eyes with pure laughter.

Julie calmed down, and looked at the silent kitchen.

Suddenly, Ed stomped into the kitchen and grabbed more pancakes and left with a "Hmph!" Julie giggled as she transmitted and fixed the broken glass. Al wiped the milk away, but had a bad feeling Ed was going to get revenge.

He was right, of course, but Julie wasn't suspecting a thing.

*****~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~*****

"Hey, Winry, need some help?" Julie walked out to the backyard of the Rockbell house into the windy aftrenoon and saw Winry putting some laundry up on a line. Julie pulled her hair into the usual ponytail and stood next to Winry.

"Sure! Thanks." Winry pulled a shirt out of the basket. They silently hung the clothes up. Julie felt like she was being watched, and looked around, not seeing anybody.

"Hey, what happened this morning? Like, I heard a lot of screaming and laughing and glass shattering." Winry said. Julie grinned.

She opened her mouth to say something when she felt someone approaching.

Suddenly, someone zipped behind her, grabbed her ponytail, and cut a little less than half her ponytail off. Julie whipped around, cut hair flying in the wind. She saw a golden-haired figure whooping with laughter with a pair of scissors in his hands.

He turned around, and there was no doubt it was Edward who just got his revenge. Julie grabbed her ponytail in shock. Ed, who was a little ways down the hill from where Julie and Winry were standing, pointed at Julie maniacally.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GIVING ME MILK!" Ed screamed. Julie's jaw dropped. Suddenly, a wrench came flying out of nowhere-Julie suspected it was Winry- and slammed into Ed' head. He collapsed on the ground, holding his head. Julie shook herself off, and in seconds, the two girls were tearing after Ed.

*****O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~*****

Julie brushed her hair. Winry tried to fix the jagged cuts, and it didn't look too bad. She was annoyed because her ponytail was shorter now. The girls were unable to catch Ed. Translation: Julie let him go to get back at him later, because milk is one thing, but hair is another.

Julie pulled her hair up, and walked out of the bathroom. She silently-or as quietly you can get when using alchemy- transmuted her left arm to a small blade.

"ED! HELP ME PUT THIS PICTURE UP!" Winry yelled from the living room. Winry had found some old pictures in the attic, and she eagerly put them up. Ed grumbled as he walked to the living room. Julie slowly followed him, making sure she wasn't seen.

"Up there." Winry pointed to a spot on the wall, and stepped back for Ed. He climbed onto the ladder and placed the frame against the wall.

"Here?" He asked.

"More to the left."

"Here?"

"Um . . . More to the left . . .-STOP! Too far. . ."

"Here?"

"It's tilted."

"Better?"

"No, make the right corner-Yeah-wait-. . . too much!"

"Winry! Seriously?!" Ed turned, one hand on the picture. Right at that second, he saw a blur of black, white, and a streak of blue in front of him. **(If you're reading my other story, you'll know who that is right away. ^_^)**

Ed felt his hair shift and the sound of a blade cutting through air. He turned around so fast the ladder rocked. He saw locks of golden hair float to the ground and Winry clamping a hand over her mouth in saw white boots disappear around the corner and caught the picture before it crashed to the ground. He leaped off the ladder, but Winry pulled a paper that was taped to his back.

**That's what you get for cutting my hair. You needed it, anyway.**

Ed crumpled the paper in his hand and touched his hair.

"SHE. CUT. HALF. MY BRAID. OFF." Ed growled. He stomped away, leaving Winry holding the picture, confused.

*****O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O*****

Julie hid in her room most of the day to avoid Ed, but Edward had a perfect plan to get her out.

Julie's room was in front of the stairs, so Ed stood in front of it.

"OH MY GOSH JULIE! HELP ME! ALPHONSE'S ARM JUST GOT TORN OFF BY A CAR THAT WAS DRIVING BY! HURRY!" Ed screamed, but had a devilish smirk on his face. He heard a thud and some scrambling on the floor. He took this opportunity and transmuted a bump in front of her door. Julie shot out of her room as he expected.

"OMIGOSH WHERE IS HE-" She was running at full speed, but hit the bump and fell forward….and down the stairs. Ed could hear crashing noises as she fell down.

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Julie screamed.

*****O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O******

Julie opened the fridge and pulled something out. She grinned, and ran upstairs. As she ran up the up the stairs, she shook the can of whip cream and sprayed a Gluttony-approving mound of the cream into her hand.

She reached Ed's room, and noticed it was locked. He must be taking a nap. Julie thought for a moment, then got an idea. She started banging rapidly on the door with her left arm.

"ED! ED, WAKE UP! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE HOUSE AND WINRY'S HURT ! WINRY'S HURT, ED! WAKE-" Ed stumbled out of the room yelling"I'M COMING! I'M COMING WIN-mph!" Julie slapped the whip cream in his face and it made a cute little "spwish" sound and hot ow the hallway.

"JULIE!? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU~!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Julie giggled as she hopped down the stairs.

**So that's all for today! Thanks for reading! If you have any other tricks or pranks you want them to do, please ask me in a review or PM. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! I'm not sure if I should continue this, it's a little hard to come up with enough pranks for each chapter, but if people have ideas for any pranks they want them to play, I'll continue it. : )

Ed forced himself to wake up. He looked around, and saw his little brother sleeping soundly with a happy look on his face. Edward sat up straight when he remembered his plans for the day. He crept down the stairs, silently, in his pajamas.

As soon as he reached the end of the stairs, he ran to the cleaning closet and grabbed a bucket. He ran to the kitchen and opened the freezer. (Did they even have refrigerators in Ed's time?!) Ed cringed at the loud groaning noises the freezer made. Ed reached inside and grabbed handfulls of ice. He silently placed them inside the bucket. He kept this going until ice covered the bottom and his fingers felt like falling off. He closed th freezer and hopped to the sink. Because it was so early in the morning, the water was so cold just a small touch would numb your skin and make it burn. Ed turned on the water and kept the stream slow to make sure no one would wake up. He impatiently hopped on one foot to another.

Once the bucket was more thn halfway full, Ed pulled it from the sink and turned the faucet off. His arms trembled from the weight of the bucket as he made his way up again. He reached Julie's room. He placed the bucket down and opened the door, cringing as it squeaked. He saw Julie sleeping with her back to the door. It was the perfect opportunity. Ed stepped silently to the bed, bucket in his hands. He quickly flipped it over and dumped its freezing contents on Julie...only to recieve no reaction.

Ed blinked and put the bucket down. He touched julie's shoulder and realized it was hard. He turned her over and came face to face with a mannequin that was sticking its tonge out at him. It took a while for the information to sink in.

Suddenly, Icey water crashed down on him like a waterfall. He screamed and stumbled back. Julie, who had transmuted a platform at the ceiling to sit on, let out a whoop.

"HAH! Did you really think you could try to play a prank on a really light sleeper?"

"C-cold!" Ed spluttered as he shook water out of his hair. Then he slipped on the water and his legs got tangled in the blankets. Edward hit the nightstand, making th lamp fall nd crash to the ground.

Julie burst out laughing, but the weight of the bukt she was holding got better of her and she fell forward off the platform. She hit th bed and bounced off, crashing into the wall that splintered and broke apart.

She sat up, still grinning, but it faded away when she heard a sharp "Ahem." She slowly turned around and faced a terrifying Winry. Julie was glad Winry was wearing her cute pajamas with wrenches on them to tone down the scariness or else Julie wouldve peed in her pants. Winry's eyes were dark and murderous, and she had her specialy-ordered, extra-large wrench used only for when Ed mad her extremely mad...Ed stopped screaming at Julie when he heard her stop laughing. He turned, and scrambled awa from the holein the wall where Winry and julie were.

"W-W-Winry...I'm s-so sorr-y f-for waking y-you up!" Ed said, quickly, clearly panicking at the sight of Winry's "special wrench." Winry slowly raised her wrench, nd the higher the wrench got the fsdter Julie and Edward's heart beat. Then the wrench flew. It went so fadt Julie didn't even realize it left her hand.

WHAM! The wrench hit its prey o hard Julie thought Ed's scull split when he passed out. Julie turned to Winry, frightened blue eyes meeting angry, robin's egg blue eyes. Winry pulled another wrench from practically thin air and launched it. It was smller than the wrench before, but Winry made that up with the level of pain.

julie yelped as she clutched her head ans scrambled away. Winry started launcing wrenches like those ball shooter things at batting cages. Julie dodged 20% of the deadly missles before she grabbed an unconscious Ed and was outta there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Winry was seething with pure anger as she made some automil limbs.  
Al was on the couch downstairs trying to ease his brother's headache. Then Inry heard someone enter her workshop.

"Winry~. Did you have to hit brother so hard?" Al asked, timidly.

"He woke me up. FIVE. THIRTY. IN THE MORNING. HAT KIND OF HUMAN BEING WAKES UP, FIVE IN THE MORNING, TO PLAY A STUPID PRANK ON SOMEONE?!" Winry growled. Al sweat-dropped.

"But brother technically isn't the most normal person around..." Alphonee mumbled.

Winry stopped screwing the bolt in. Her sudden stop and long pause started ro unnerve Alphonse. She turned around, slowly, in her chair with an evil grin that made Al worried about Winry's health.  
"Al?" Al jumped.  
"Uh...um...yeah?"  
"i have an idea. Aren't you sick of Ed and Julie playing pranks on each other?"  
"Well...yeah?"  
"How bout we play a prank on them?" Al froze.  
"uh...but wait! I-"

"Come on, Al, it'll be fun. Then we'll have some pecr and quite." Winry said. She placed her screwdriver on the table.

"And I've ot the perfect one!" Winry dragged innocent little Al out the room and outside.

~*~*~*~*~~*%*~*~

Winry stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. Then, Ed walked down the hll and down he stairs, not noticing Winry. Then she flung her wrench at Ed...and resulted in him falling dow the stairs. Winry hopped out of the way right hen he crahed to the botom.

"WINRY!" Ed screamed. Winry huffed and chucked another wrench at him.

"I'm gong to check your automail because all those pranks are gonna damage my beautiful creation!"

"Its fine Winry, its not like I smashed it or anything!" Ed whined and flailed under his mechanic's grasp on his arm. She dragged him to the couch and started opening up his arm. Edward sighed. Once she strts something, theres no stopping her now...

Winry smirked and added a few more wires and bolts for a...special effect. Then, when Ed wasn't looking, she reached underneath the couch, pulled something olorful out, and started attaching it to the inside of his arm. He closed it up and sat back.

"Done!" She announced, and Ed hopped up.

"Thanks, Winry. Wait, why does it feel so heavy?" Ed moved his arm up and down, and Winy sid, "I added...some extra parts..."

Ed shrugged, and knowing not to question his mechanic, left. Winy smirked. Litle did Edward know this entire thing was a prank.

~*~*~*~*~~*~

"JULIE!" Winry called. "Come here and get your automail fixed!"

"YERP!COMING!" She yelled back then appeared in the room and hopped onto the couch. Winry did the same, and allowed Julie to leave.

Al walked in, and asked, "Are you sure you're okay with breaking your own automail?" Winry grinned.

"It's for a good cause."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Julie tipstoed around the side of the house. Ed was taking the trash out, so she decided to attack him with water ballons. She grabbed a handful from a bowl of water and ran.

"YAAAAH!" Julie elted Ed again and again with the balloons while he screamed. Ed swung his arms around, trying to fend his cousin off, and accidently clipped her in the chin. She froze.

"You hit me. With your fist." Julie said. "You hit me!" She launched herself at him, and fists and kicks and yelling woke up the quiet atmosphere. Julie was about to aim a punch and Ed flung his arm to block it. when the two metal arms collided, there was a loud crash and both of their automail arms came apart. The stared at their combusted arms and fear struck their hearts.

"Winry...is going to kill us." Ed said. Julie tugged at a small string hanging out from her automail. Suddenly, there was a loud POP! and sparkly confetti shot out and rained on Ed's bewildered face.

"WINRY~!" They both screamed.

So that's all for today! I don't know if this will continue, it all depends on you! Thanks for reading! Sorry if Winry seemed a little scary. ^_^" If you have any other tricks or pranks you want them to do, please ask me in a review or PM. Thanks again! 


End file.
